Enrredados
by Regiii
Summary: Después de perder un semestre y muchas cosas más, Isabella Swan se muda a California con su mejor amiga Alice, donde intentará reconstruir su vida y empezar de cero, pero ahí se encontrará con Edward Cullen, un antiguo amor platónico y dolor de cabeza M


**ACLARO: Escribo sobre esta historia porque adoro los personajes y en cada uno de ellos veo un enorme potencial, escribo sobre ellos porque de alguna manera no estoy conforme con el final. De cualquier manera Gracias a Stephenie Meyer por crear unos increíbles personajes, por enganchar a todas con un libro y por atraer a muchos jóvenes al hábito de la lectura, es por ello que tus libros se ganaron un lugar privilegiado en mi estantería y tus personajes uno en mi mente loca deseosa de alterar tus historias y uno muy especial en mi corazón!**

**01. Estúpido Cullen...**

****Después de perder un semestre y muchas cosas más, Isabella Swan se muda a California con su mejor amiga Alice, donde intentará reconstruir su vida y empezar de cero, pero ahí se encontrará con Edward Cullen, un antiguo amor platónico y dolor de cabeza al que creía haber dejado atrás, ahora ella deberá alejarse de él para que no le cause más daño del que le hizo en el pasado, pero al hacerlo solo terminaran enrredados el uno con el otro, irremediablemente enrredados. ¿Podrá este amor platónico transformarse en una realidad? E/B todos humanos**  
><strong>

-¡¿Ya es todo?- gritó Alice desde la ventana del apartamento, que estaba en el ultimo piso del edificio.

-¡Si!- grité y juro que sentí su alivio hasta acá, sacudí la cabeza mientras cargaba el último par de cajas y cerraba la cajuela de mi auto, pulsé el botón del elevador muchas veces, como si eso fuera a hacer que bajara mas rápido, cosa que por supuesto no sucedió, el maldito se tomaba su tiempo para bajar, apoyé las cajas en el alfeizar de la jardinera que adornaba el inicio de las escaleras en el vestíbulo y cuando el Pin Pin sonó entré y presioné el botón con la letra P.

Las puertas se abrieron y crucé por el estrecho pasillo, donde la puerta estaba abierta, puse la caja sobre la mesa de granito de la cocina; y dejé salir un suspiro, todo estaba listo, California de verdad era lindo, no era tan cálido como Florida, pero la verdad prefería tomar agua que tomarla y definitivamente California era mejor que Forks, por muchas más razones de las que podía contar con los dedos de mis manos.

Me rasque la cabeza mientras miraba el montón de cajas y las maletas en la sala, empacar siempre era más fácil que desempacar y acomodar todo de nuevo, arrastré las cajas a mi nueva habitación, era más grande que la habitación que tenía en Florida y era hermosa, Alice había pintado las paredes de color lila suave, que era mi favorito, la cama era más bien baja, con un hermoso edredón gris con morado y los buros a juego.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Alice a mi espalda, me giré y la encontré mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación en donde estaba recargada, Alice era mi mejor amiga, la había conocido en la preparatoria, en Florida, su cabello caía largo sobre sus hombros, la muy perra lo tenía ya del mismo largo que yo, cuando hacía seis meses lo traía hasta la barbilla, mi cabello no crecía, seguía igual ugh.

-Es hermosa Alice, me encanta, aunque no debiste gastar en esto- se encogió de hombros como siempre restándole importancia, seguro porque no era su dinero, era el dinero que le sacaba a su padre, Alice nunca había tenido un padre, su madre la había criado sola y había hecho un buen trabajo, pero hace un año su padre se había aparecido con un arrepentimiento o algo así y para suerte de la maldita era millonario, así que Alice gastaba demasiado, cobrándole a su padre los 18 años de ausencia, convirtiéndose en una chica un poco superficial, pero seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, de eso no había duda.

-El cabrón paga- fue lo único que dijo y entró a darme un abrazo. -Te extrañé, lamento no haber estado ahí- awww la maldita me hacía enternecer, le devolví el abrazo con ganas, también la había extrañado los pasados seis meses habían sido duros, muy duros, sobre todo sin ella.

-¡Zorra!, me vas a hacer llorar- la empujé suavemente y ella se apartó, entendiéndome porque, la verdad me había costado mucho reconstruirme a mi misma, ya había llorado mucho y no quería derrumbarme, porque lo malo del llanto, es que es algo así como crónico, una vez que empiezas no puedes parar. Y yo odiaba llorar.

-Te mostraré el armario ¡te encantará!- me dijo tomándome de la mano y cambiando el tema a uno mas ligero, era lo que ella siempre hacía escapar por la tangente y me encantaba que lo hiciera.

Resultó que el armario era jodidamente grande, de verdad, había miles de perchas, cajones, era hermoso y deprimente al mismo tiempo, porque, bueno mi ropa no ocuparía la mitad de las perchas, pero resultó que en uno de los armarios estaba lleno de ropa, Alice dijo que eran un regalo por cada vez que durante los últimos meses no había estado ahí cuando la necesitaba, traté de devolvérselos, pero no me dejó, con Alice no podías ganar, siempre ganaba ella, pero bueno encontraría la manera de devolvérselos, tarde o temprano.

Desempacar fue horrible, los pedazos de mi vida pasada, lo que quedaba, porque había dejado muchas cosas en casa, bueno eran deprimentes, casi no había traído nada conmigo, tenía que ir de compras, tal vez lo haría mas tarde.

Alice había salido, su tutora había llamado porque había un problema con sus clases y había salido corriendo a la universidad, no era para menos; puse la foto de mis padres sobre el buró ahí donde la vería todos los días, fui a la cocina a revisar el refrigerador para improvisar una cena, Alice me había recibido tan bien y yo quería hacer algo para recompensarla y sobre todo para demostrarle que nuestra amistad seguía intacta, que no importaba toda la mierda que me había caido encima los últimos meses, que de verdad todo había quedado perdonado, al final no había sido su culpa.

Escuche el elevador y maldije internamente, no me había dado tiempo de ponerme a cocinar, me giré y ahí estaba, el tipo con la mejor pinta que había visto, podía calzarme unos buenos tacos altos sin el problema de herir su ego, (No es que usara muchos tacones, pero no había desde mi punto de vista un mejor atractivo para un hombre que la altura) sus hombros se marcaban bajo la camisa blanca que traía puesta y las arremangadas mangas mostraban unos fuertes brazos, su piel ligeramente bronceada más bien por la exposición diaria al sol, que por que fuera su tono de piel y el cabello tan desordenado que parecía que acababa de levantarse de la cama, pero el tipo se veía genial, de verdad estaba de infarto, sus facciones eran delgadas y le daban un aire aristocrático y elegante, de pómulos altos y nariz recta, además tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes, los ojos verdes eran mi debilidad; siempre lo habían sido aunque intentara negarlo era la verdad, estoy casi segura que dejé salir un suspiro.

-Hola- saludó cortésmente y debo decir que noté curiosidad en su voz, tenía una voz linda, de cadencia suave y segura.

-Hola- dije más bien de manera tímida, la verdad es que yo no era del tipo extrovertida, nunca. -¿te conozco? me resultas familiar- no era por hacer la plática al tipo sexy, era porque de verdad me parecía conocido.

-Creeme te recordaría-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, una galante sonrisa, ¡huh! sentí algo revolverse en mi estómago, el tipo también tenía hoyuelos, aggg amo los hoyuelos, alzó los brazos poniendolos en su cabeza, mientras tomaba aire inchando su pecho, tenía unos buenos abdominales noté cuando su playera se alzó ligeramente, subí mis manos y simulé razcarme la mejilla, simplemente estaba comprobando que no hubiera babeado porque sería bochornoso.

Alice entró danzando en el apartamento y gritó -Ahh NO- se paró entre nosotros y le puso el dedo índice sobre el pecho, mientras ambos le dirigíamos una mirada extrañados -Ella es .amiga- dijo recalcando las palabras -no te metas con ella, no será una de tus conquistas ¿Quedó claro?- la escena era graciosa realmente, de no ser porque me estaba avergonzando.

-No estaba haciendo nada Alice, solo hablaba con ella- dijo el sexy con voz temblorosa, ahora si se estaba poniendo divertido, dejé salir una risita y el me fulminó con la mirada, mirada que hizo temblar mis rodillas -Tu guarda silencio chica linda- y dirigió su mirada a Alice de nuevo.

-Conosco esa pose, es la "Caen todas Cullen"- siguió Alice y entonces me calló como balde de agua fría.

-hum.. lamento interrumpir la charla, de verdad es divertido como amenazas al tío, pero ¿Cullen dijiste?- lo mire, ojos verdes, sonrisa hermosa, hoyuelos, cabello desordenado, agg no porfavor...

-Ahh... soy Edward, Edward Cullen, mejor amigo de Alice- dijo con su sonrisa sexy provocadora de mariposas en el estómago.

"Mierda" fue lo primero que pensé seguido por un "Matame ahora" esto era una mala broma, cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, esperando despertar de algun horrible sueño y estar de vuelta en Florida, pero nada ocurrió, tampoco cuando me pellizqué.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Alice, sacandome de mi ensoñación.

-Ahh.. no me siento bien, iré a acostarme- me despedí con la mano, pero él, Edward me tomó del brazo ignorando a Alice y me dijo.

-Tal vez podamos salir después- simplemente asentí y me metí en mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta, me recargué en ella, escuché a Alice sacar a Edward del apartamento, sin decirle nada, gracias a dios por eso y porque decidió no preguntar que me pasaba.

¿Porque me pasaba esto? ¿Porque de todas las personas tenía que encontrarme a Estupido Cullen? y además era amigo de mi mejor amiga, me había invitado a salir y estaba segura de que él ni siquiera sabía quien era, no me había reconocido, tal vez no se acordara de mi, pero yo si me acordaba de él, porque ¿Como olvidarlo? Después de todo lo que el desgraciado me hizo...

**Se que es muy corto, procuraré hacerlos mas largos en el futuro :) ¿Que me dicen les gusta la historia? La continuamos? Quieren saber que le hizo Edward a bella y porque no se acuerda de ella? Dejen sus reviews y me apuraré a subir capitulo :) besitoo**


End file.
